


Possession: A Mate's Right

by kpopismydrug, teaseofnight



Series: The Alpha Series [1]
Category: Super Junior
Genre: Alternate Universe - Werewolf, M/M, Mild Language, Mild Sexual Content
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-12-24
Updated: 2013-12-24
Packaged: 2018-01-05 20:11:59
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 11,046
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1098131
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kpopismydrug/pseuds/kpopismydrug, https://archiveofourown.org/users/teaseofnight/pseuds/teaseofnight
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>You can only be pushed so far, you can only tolerate so much, and when you can’t tolerate it no more, you break. And in Kyuhyun’s eyes, he’s close to the point of losing control.</p>
<p>A new alpha is brought to the group, bringing an unexpected challenge Kyuhyun and his wolf are forced to face. </p>
<p>When the new alpha shows interest in Kyuhyun's mate, Kyuhyun's descent to jealousy and possession begins.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Possession: A Mate's Right

 

 

_“Remember what I said?_ ”

 

Siwon rolls his eyes at the male’s slightly anxious tone.

 

“He’s an alpha, don’t fight with him, bla bla,” he answers back dully as he waits for his ride to come.

 

Hyukjae hisses down the phone at his response, causing Siwon to smirk.

_“My ass is on the line as well if you don’t behave!”_ he stresses, again.

 

Siwon’s ride to the airport arrives and the concierge of the hotel he’d been staying at the last few months swooped into action.

 

“I’m not going to fight with him,” Siwon reassures over his friend having a panic attack.

_We’re just going to test him,_ his wolf rumbles in his mind.

 

Siwon’s smiling as he gets into the car once his belongings have been packed into it.

 

“I’m heading to the airport now, so I’ll ring you when I land in Seoul.”

_“I’m warning you, don’t fuck this chance up.”_

 

Siwon restrains the urge to sigh from his friend’s mithering.

 

“I want to be part of a group, Hyuk.” He softly reminds him. “I’m not looking to throw this chance away.”

 

Hyukjae sighs, relieved.

_“Just...be mindful of personal space.”_

 

Siwon promises and hangs up with no intention of following through with it.

 

He’s not _that_ bad when it comes to personal space.

 

\---   


Kyuhyun ducked just in time to avoid the roll of lino flooring being swung around as the carpenters shuffled into the restaurant with it on their shoulders, shouting at each other with directions of where it was going inside.

 

Kyuhyun then had to quickly shuffle out of the way as the movers began to queue up behind the carpenters.

 

Something shattered inside and Kyuhyun sighed, a headache beginning to pinch at his temples as he heard the chorus shouts of ‘what was that???’

 

“Where the hell is Donghae?” he mutters under his breath as he follows the queue inside the destruction zone.

 

The destruction zone is actually his mate’s newly refurbished restaurant. A taco restaurant. Don’t ask Kyuhyun why his mate decided to open a taco restaurant; he’s still struggling to understand the urge to invest in something like this.

 

Kyuhyun edged around the pile of shattered glass that was being cleaned up, eyeing the naked light bulb that had been covered with the orange glass lightshade.

_Didn’t Hae say something about putting lights up last night?_ Kyuhyun’s wolf muses to him as Kyuhyun tells the workers to be careful and not to cut themselves.

 

Kyuhyun sighs again, his wolf sniggering, as he track’s Donghae’s scent towards the back.

 

He finds him in the kitchen, directing the carpenters where to start laying down the lino flooring behind the counter.

 

Kyuhyun presses against the wall as they shuffle past him.

 

“I thought you had practise?” Donghae calls when he sees Kyuhyun.

 

“It’s my lunch break,” he says as he quickly follows him away from the kitchen and into the staff area.

 

“How much longer will it take?” Kyuhyun asks as Donghae goes into his small office.

 

“Erm, we’ll probably be able to open sometime next week,” he tells Kyuhyun distractedly as he searches his messy desk for something.

 

Kyuhyun nods, watching him as he creates more mess.

 

“Not to sound clingy or anything,” Kyuhyun starts as Donghae finally finds what he’s looking for, “but where’s my kiss?”

 

Donghae rolls his eyes at him as he sags into his chair.” I gave you one this morning before I left.”

 

Kyuhyun shuts the door to drown out the noise from the front. “Oh, so I’m only entitled to one per day?”

 

Donghae’s lips try to smile, but the male tries to keep his face straight as he continues to play with Kyuhyun.

 

“I’m a busy man,” he reminds as Kyuhyun comes over.

 

Kyuhyun hums a little as he looks over the sheets of paper with drawings and menu designs on them.

 

“But I’m your mate,” Kyuhyun reminds nonchalantly as he pushes some aside so that he can sit on the edge of the desk, eyeing Donghae pointedly.

 

Donghae brings himself closer so that he’s sitting in front of Kyuhyun.

 

“I was wondering who you were,” he teases as he places his hands on Kyuhyun’s thighs.

 

Kyuhyun rolls his eyes and flicks at him, which Donghae avoids and grabs his wrist and tugs him down.

 

Kyuhyun smiles as Donghae kisses him, and holds his mate’s face gently so that he can tip his head back a little so the kiss is more comfortable.

 

“Happy now?” Donghae breathes against his lips, a silly smile on his own lips as he gently presses little kisses.

 

Kyuhyun nods as he kisses back, both he and his wolf sighing from contentment.

 

He squeaks in surprise as Donghae slaps his behind, breaking the nice little moment.

 

“I don’t have time to be distracted,” Donghae tells him as Kyuhyun purses his lips.

 

“Well, you better remember my musical goes up on Thursday,” Kyuhyun warns.

 

“I know, I know.” Donghae reassures, already distracted as he reads the contract he had been searching for.

 

Kyuhyun stares at him, eyes slightly narrowed.

 

Donghae peeks up at him at feeling the stare.

 

“You have bought your tickets, right?” Kyuhyun questions as he watches the male closely, looking for any hint of guilt.

 

Donghae nods his head, eyes wide with honesty.

 

Kyuhyun pulls back the interrogating aura and pats Donghae’s messy hair brown hair.

 

“I’ll see you tonight,” he smiles happily and kisses Donghae quickly before the male can even react to the change.

 

“Tonight?” Donghae asks in a daze.

 

Kyuhyun would feel annoyed at the lapse of attention his mate has at the moment regarding to their social life, but he’s sort of used to it by now.

 

“Hyuk wants us to meet a friend of his,” Kyuhyun reminds as he gives into the urge to fix Donghae’s messy hair.

 

“Ah! The alpha he mentioned.” Donghae says as he playfully shakes his head to be free of his hands and Kyuhyun lightly slaps him.

 

“Be nice,” he warns half-heartedly, knowing that he would be unless he or his wolf was provoked.

 

Donghae snaps his teeth at Kyuhyun’s hand, eyes dancing with mirth as Kyuhyun hastily jerked back in surprise.

 

“Brat,” Kyuhyun murmurs under his breath.

 

Donghae slaps at his thigh and nods at the door. “You’re still distracting me.”

 

“It’s my job to distract you,” Kyuhyun purrs slightly as he steals another kiss.

 

He runs away before Donghae can reprimand him. But the look he gets as he shuts the door behind him has Kyuhyun smirking, a proud feeling blooming in his chest at the heated look his mate had sent him.

_Do you really believe he has the tickets?_ His wolf questions curiously as Kyuhyun dodges the workers as he leaves.

_I’ve already reserved a spare, just in case,_ Kyuhyun reassures.

 

Something else shatters behind him as he leaves and Kyuhyun shakes his head as he hears the panicked voices.

 

Donghae was going to be having a fun day it seems.

 

 ---

           

“Guys, this is Choi Siwon.”

 

Everyone in the group paused in what they were doing, looking up to see a handsome man standing next to Hyukjae. Already, the rest of them could sense that the stranger was different; their wolves stirred at the presence, the undeniable need to obey the stranger coming at full force, only to be quickly washed away. A quick sniff and they felt themselves tense, knowing without a doubt that the stranger was an Alpha.

 

 An Alpha they were not familiar with.

 

 “Hey,” Hyukjae called out, noticing their looks. “Don’t worry, he won’t do anything. Right?”

 

 Blinking when he realized Hyukjae was speaking to him, Siwon plastered a smile onto his face and nodded. “Yes, I do not wish to hurt anyone.”

 

  “Anyway, where’s Hae and Kyuhyun?”

 

  “Right here.”

 

Looking up at the voice, Siwon’s eyes widened a fraction upon seeing a certain male approaching them, his hand linked with another man’s. Inside, he felt his wolf stirred at the presence, a growl escaping from its mouth. Taking a quick whiff, the familiar scent of an alpha greeted him, making Siwon stare at the newcomers intently.

 

 Donghae looked at Siwon and smirked. “I’m Lee Donghae; the alpha of this group.”

 

_It’s him_ , Siwon’s wolf growled, already eager.

 

Siwon assured his wolf as he scanned Donghae from head to toe, a smirk on his lips. “It’s finally nice to meet you, Donghae-ssi,” he greeted, holding his hand out for a handshake.

 

Everyone watched anxiously as Donghae took his hand, gripping it tightly.

 

Donghae smiled. “The pleasure is all mine,” he purred out, recognizing the challenge Siwon was trying to issue. He heard his mate clear his throat, causing him to drop the younger man’s hand and smiled wider as Kyuhyun stepped beside him. “This is Kyuhyun, my mate.”

 

Siwon raised his hand out for Kyuhyun to shake, which his mate did stiffly before dropping it quickly and shuffling closer to Donghae’s side.

 

“Hyuk said that you’re a loner.” Kyuhyun states as he slyly let’s go off Donghae’s hand so that he can put an arm around the male’s waist.

 

Kyuhyun’s wolf bristles again as Siwon doesn’t look at him, the person who asked him something, but Donghae.

 

“The other boys didn’t play nicely,” he smiles at Donghae, and Kyuhyun subtly tugs Donghae closer to him, his eyes narrowing slightly.

 

Tilting his head, Donghae studied Siwon closely, not even minding his mate's behavior. He felt his own wolf react to the alpha before them, feeling it on his guard and judging Siwon.

 

"Does that mean you don't play nicely either?" Donghae asked, keeping his tone light, but there was something else - a hint of a threat. Just because he seemed easygoing didn't mean Donghae was an idiot; his need to protect his mate and group was always his first priority.

 

And everyone else knew it.

 

Siwon kept the smile on his face. "I play nicely as long as everyone else does."

 

Beside him,  Hyukjae shifted, looking slightly nervous as he looked between the two alphas.

 

As Donghae took his time to reply, the silence between them thickened as everyone around them grew anxious as they watched and waited.

 

Donghae nudged Kyuhyun to go sit with the others, shaking his head at the look of concern that crossed his mate’s face.

 

“Just want a private word with him,” he reassures them all, and gestures for Siwon to move away from the basketball court that they had met at.

 

“Is this where you give me the ‘warning’?” Siwon asks, not a little bit offended as he pockets his hands into his jeans pockets.

 

Donghae gives the male a long look from the bottom of his tall body and up to his face.

 

“You’re a lot thicker than I am,” he begins as Siwon watches him, “but that won’t stop me from ripping you apart if you so much as try to threaten my pack, or even attempt to challenge me.”

 

The slight growl to the end had Siwon standing straighter, causing Donghae’s wolf to immediately think the worst and Donghae has to grit his teeth to prevent it from influencing him as it snarls at the show of defiance.

 

But he does narrow his eyes at him, and Siwon’s shoulders slowly droop down as he lowers himself under the stare.

 

“I already told Hyuk that I’m not here to challenge you,” Siwon softly reassures him. “I just want the chance to show that two alphas are capable of being around each other without blood being shed.”

 

For a long moment  Donghae said nothing as he continued to study Siwon.

 

_Do you think he's telling the truth?_ His wolf asked.

 

_If he so much as lies to me now, then he'll regret it later._ Feeling his wolf calm itself, Donghae finally gave a smile to Siwon.

 

"Then we'll simply have to test that theory of yours," he said lightly. "For now, I'll have Hyukjae watch over you."

 

"You don't trust me?"

 

"You haven't exactly given me a reason why I should," Donghae retorted. "So just think of this as a safety measure."

 

Siwon pursed his lips, staring at Donghae. When the older man didn't look away or even appeared bothered by the stare at all, he finally gave a nod to show he understood.  

 

Satisfied, Donghae gestured for the other alpha to follow him. "Let's go, then. I'm sure everyone is anxious to know what happens."

 

Going back over to his pack, Donghae smiles at them as he slaps Siwon’s shoulder.

 

“Hyuk, you’re on babysitting duty,” he calls as Siwon goes to stand beside the male.

 

Hyukjae sighs, sending Siwon a look as Kyuhyun hurries back to Donghae’s side, whispering if everything was okay.

 

Making eye contact with Siwon who was watching them, he nods.

 

“Everything is okay,” he tells them all as he leads the way into the basketball court.

 

Bending down to pick up the ball, he spins and throws it at Siwon.

 

The male catches it easily, a grin tugging at his lips as Donghae smiles.

 

“Hyuk, you’re with me,” he orders as the male begins to stretch while the others go to sit on the benches to watch. “Sungmin, you can help show the newbie how to play.”

 

Kyuhyun sighs and settles back to watch the mini game, eyes only on Donghae.

 

“Not fond of the newbie?” Ryeowook comments as he sits next to him.

 

Kyuhyun shrugs.

 

"I just don't like him," he muttered, earning a humming sound from his best friend. "What?"

 

"Nothing," Ryeowook said.

 

Shaking his head, Kyuhyun turned back to watch the game, smiling when Donghae gave him a small wave. Waving back, he made himself comfortable, feeling his wolf do the same as they watch their mate start to play.

 

However, a faint frown graced his lips when he noticed something odd during the play, seeing Siwon continuously go after Donghae as if he made it his life mission to bother the older alpha. He didn't like the feeling he got, his wolf snarling whenever Siwon got too close to Donghae at unnecessary times.

 

Brushing the feeling off,  he ignored it, thinking that he and his wolf were simply paranoid.

 

After all, Donghae was _his_.

 

\--- 

 

"Can't you shut off your alarm?" Kyuhyun whined the next morning, clinging on to Donghae when the older male attempted to slip off the bed.

 

Donghae huffed, settling himself to look down at his mate. "I have work," he reminded. "I can't stay."

 

Kyuhyun pouted. "But it's early!"

 

"I'm meeting Hyuk and Siwon for breakfast."

 

Kyuhyun’s grip on him tightened at the mention of the other alpha.

 

“Can I come?” he asks lightly as Donghae looks through his phone.

 

Donghae frowns at him. “You have practise, don’t you?”

 

_Oh yeah._

 

Kyuhyun clenches the pillows instead when Donghae leaves him, both he and his wolf in a foul mood now.

 

When Donghae comes back after getting dressed, he’s on the phone.

 

“Siwon said he’s paying?” Donghae asks, surprised as he leans down to give Kyuhyun a parting kiss.

 

Kyuhyun purposely dodges it.

 

Donghae frowns at him and Kyuhyun can hear Hyukjae talk about Siwon wanting to treat them.

 

His entire body tenses when he hears Siwon in the background.

 

Kyuhyun grabs the front of Donghae’s shirt and surprises him by kissing him firmly, causing him to drop the phone.

 

Kyuhyun shushes his doubts and Donghae’s spluttering with a deep kiss as he kicks at the phone so that it falls to the floor, hopefully ending the call and getting rid of the other alpha’s voice.

 

It’s only been two days since Siwon strutted into their lives, and already Kyuhyun was hoping for the male to strutt back out of it.

 

Donghae’s restaurant was close to being finished, and since Siwon was handy with his hands, he’s been helping with the labour of getting it finished.

 

Which meant that his mate has been getting closer to the other alpha.

 

Spending long hours with each other, becoming friends - which, personally, Kyuhyun found ridiculous - and just grating on Kyuhyun’s nerves every time Donghae came home smelling of the other alpha.

 

He’s supposed to smell of Kyuhyun, not him.

 

Forcing himself to calm down as he entered the restaurant, Kyuhyun held back a snarl upon smelling Siwon's scent in the place, mixing together with his mate's scent, as well. He frowned deeply, trying to follow Donghae's scent and stood frozen when he heard his mate cry out. Rushing forward, he entered the kitchen, eyes widening slightly upon seeing a Donghae rubbing his head whilst Siwon placed a skillet on one of the cupboards.

 

"Kyuhyun?" Donghae called out once he noticed his mate standing there.

 

Kyuhyun ignored his wolf as he walked over to his mate. "What happened?"

 

"One of the skillets fell from the top and hit him on the head," Siwon related.

 

Donghae scowled, lowering his hands to let Kyuhyun inspect the wounded area. "It's not my fault!"

 

"If you had been paying more attention, then you could've avoided it."

 

"Says the guy who kept moving too much for me to actually finish what I started."

 

Siwon smirked. "At least I finished."

 

Dreading at the conversation, Kyuhyun glowered and tugged Donghae's hair to get his attention, earning a yelp.

 

"You promised me a lunch date," Kyuhyun reminded his mate, seeing a hint of guilt in those brown eyes. His eyebrows furrowed. "You didn't forget, did you?"

 

"Sorry, Hyun. How about we go now and eat at that restaurant you love?"

 

Though annoyed his mate had forgotten, Kyuhyun easily forgave him at the offer and smiled widely when Donghae kissed him lightly. "Okay."

 

Smiling, Donghae looked at Siwon. "You can take a break until I get back. Don't make things even more messy!"

 

"You're the one who started it," Siwon retorted.

 

"You made the first move, not me."

 

Kyuhyun tugs Donghae towards the door, causing the male to trip slightly at the unexpected tug.

 

“Such a lovely bonding moment,” he dryly comments, face pinched with a tight, polite smile as he pushes Donghae gently through the door, “but I don’t have long for a lunch break.”

 

As Donghae laughs as he leaves, Kyuhyun pauses over the threshold to stare at Siwon.

 

“Where is your babysitter?” he asks as he gives him a look. “Isn’t he supposed to make sure you behave?”

 

Siwon raises an amused eyebrow. “Am I behaving in a wrong manner, Kyuhyun?”

 

Donghae calls for him from the front and Kyuhyun glares at him.

 

“I’m watching you,” he warns, and before Siwon can reply, he storms from the room.

 

_Do you think Donghae will be bothered if we get rid of him?_ His wolf asks as Kyuhyun drags his mate away from the restaurant.

 

Kyuhyun’s too busy imagining possible ways to get rid of the alpha to even bother to reply back.

 

Ways that consist of Siwon’s body parts nicely chopped up with Kyuhyun’s handwritting of ‘you shouldn’t have touched what is mine~’ on them.

 

\---

 

The audience bustled with excitement as everyone rushed to get ready for the night of the show.

 

Kyuhyun grumbled as he waited  for his stylist to be done with his hair, hating the scent of hairspray filling his nostrils. He shook his head when she asked him something before perking up as a familiar scent greeted him. Ignoring his stylist's calls, he rushed from his seat and over to where Donghae was walking in, smiling widely at the sight of his mate.

 

"Doesn't someone look handsome," Donghae teased, wrapping his arms around his mate.

 

"I always look handsome."

 

Laughing, Donghae only nodded in agreement and gave him a quick peck on the lips. "I just came to see you before the show starts. Everyone is already taking their seats."

 

"You actually did remember. I'm surprised."

 

Donghae smirked. "I'm not going to miss the chance to listen to my mate sing and act, now am I?"

 

Kyuhyun laughed, feeling pleased that his mate was with him, and not Siwon. "You better tell me how I did later."

 

"No need to worry about that. You'll do fine," Donghae assured him, kissing his cheek. "Now, I better go. Your stylist is glaring and I don't want her to throw a blow dryer at me again."

 

"It was your fault."

 

Donghae smirked. "It's not my fault that you just had to look so appetizing that one time," he purred into his mate's ear. "I just had to take you right then and there."

 

Ignoring the burn of heat sweeping through his body, Kyuhyun stole one more, slightly lingering kiss before he chased Donghae from the dressing room.

 

As the minutes ticked by, the nerves grew.

 

No matter how much water he drank, his mouth still felt parched, and as Kyuhyun began to recite the order of scenes, he couldn’t shake off the first night nerves.

 

It was his first time acting as a king, and all the hard work he had put into getting his character right as well as his pronunciation on the old language, he just hoped that it wasn’t all in vain.

 

The stage manager signalled that it was time, and Kyuhyun took one last deep breath before stepping out onto the darkened stage to where his mark was.

 

Despite the thick curtain between him and the audience, Kyuhyun could feel their stares, their expectations.

 

The opening music began, and as the audience hushed, Kyuhyun felt himself slip into that familiar calm as the curtain began to rise, the stage lightning slowly.

 

He became his role, and the show begun.

 

Kyuhyun was on a high.

 

The audience were fantastic and Kyuhyun was enjoying every second of performing for them.

 

There was fifteen minutes left, and as Kyuhyun sang about the feelings he has for his chosen love, he turns out towards the audience to share his desperation.

 

He almost clams up as he spies Siwon.

 

Kyuhyun forces himself to stay in character, following his character’s footpath for this scene to the other side of the stage, but he keeps his eyes on the area that his mate and Siwon are sitting in.

 

Hyukjae has a hand on Siwon’s elbow, as if he’s tried to keep the male sitting in his seat properly instead of how he’s currently sitting.

 

Kyuhyun allows his growing hatred towards the alpha flavour his singing as it moves onto how he doesn’t wish for the title of ‘Crown Prince’.

 

Donghae’s eyes are fixated on him, a proudness pouring off him while Siwon leans against him as he watches Kyuhyun as well.

 

Kyuhyun’s storms across the stage to gather the lead female into his arms, holding her too tightly as he continues to sing passionately.

 

It’s her turn to take over, and as Kyuhyun holds her, he tries to calm down.

 

His wolf fights him all the way and Kyuhyun has to the concentrate hard on not breaking character as he joins in with the singing, the climax of the song finally coming.

 

Looking back out to the audience, he sees Hyuk yank Siwon up properly.

 

Kyuhyun pours all of his strength into finishing the song, and as the audience claps loudly, he nearly trips on his costume in his rush to get off the stage.

 

The last time Kyuhyun is on the stage is for the ending, and his prayers for Hyuk to have kept Siwon away from Donghae shatters the moment he sees what Siwon is doing.

 

He can feel his wolf snarl at the sight of Siwon’s hand on Donghae’s thigh, a little too close for comfort, and he saw Hyukjae desperately yank Siwon back.

 

Shifting his eyes, Kyuhyun can feel himself stiffen at the sight of Donghae staring at him, a warning in his eyes as the scent of Kyuhyun’s anger slowly started to fill the room. He held back the urge to whimper, submitting to his alpha, and turned back to quickly finish the show before he ended up doing something he regretted.

 

Though, truthfully, he doubted he would.

 

At the end of the show, after Kyuhyun had changed back to his ordinary clothes, he followed Donghae’s scent, his pace hurrying once he smelt Siwon near his mate. He found them waiting for him in the main lobby, being greeted by compliments of his acting and the musical. Thanking them distractedly, his eyes fixate on Siwon, who was still standing near his mate.

 

He swallowed back a growl, turning his attention to Donghae, who swept him up in an embrace. Immediately, Kyuhyun clung to him, refusing to let go as he buried his nose into his mate’s shirt and inhaled deeply, allowing his scent to fill his nostrils.

 

“You’ll have to explain to me later why your wolf almost broke out on stage,” he heard Donghae whisper into his ear, the tone of an alpha slipping through.

 

Whimpering softly, Kyuhyun nodded, pouting at his mate when Donghae gave him a soft kiss.

 

“That was good!” Hyukjae congratulated, gulping when he saw the glare his alpha’s mate was giving him.

 

Kyuhyun gave a strained smile. “Thanks, hyung.”

 

“It wasn’t bad,” Siwon added in, making Kyuhyun’s wolf rise at the small jab, a snarl escaping from its lips.

 

Holding it back, Kyuhyun mumbled a ‘thanks’ as he held Donghae’s hand tightly.

 

“Let’s go get some dinner,” Donghae announced, “I’ll pay.”

 

The group cheered, each of them thanking Donghae excitedly.

 

They ended up at a neighbouring grill restaurant, and as they all piled around one table, Kyuhyun purposely made sure that he was beside Donghae with Hyukjae on the other side of him.

 

Surprisingly, Siwon sat next to Kyuhyun.

 

As his wolf flared up at the proximity, Donghae shot him another look over his behaviour tonight, and Kyuhyun had to bribe his wolf to keep them out of deep water.

 

Donghae is a laidback guy, but that doesn’t mean he’s slack on keeping his pack members straight, including Kyuhyun.

 

As Donghae ordered for them, Kyuhyun desperately tried to ignore the other alpha’s presence next to him.

 

“Do you drink, Kyuhyun?” Siwon asks him politely.

 

Kyuhyun gives a sharp nod.

 

“Hyuk tells me that Hae isn’t a strong drinker.”

 

Kyuhyun snaps his head at the male. “You call him ‘Donghae’, not ‘Hae’.” Kyuhyun snarls quiet enough to go unnoticed as Donghae busies himself with the others.

 

Siwon smirks at getting his attention properly.

 

Kyuhyun grips his thighs to prevent himself from using the chopsticks as a weapon.

 

"What if he said I can call him 'Hae'?" The alpha asked quietly, smiling when Donghae gave the two of them a look.

 

As Donghae looked away, Kyuhyun grit his teeth. "Then don't call him that around _me_."

 

"You did a good job earlier," Siwon complimented. "Though, I'm upset I didn't get to see the end. Hae needed my help."

 

Kyuhyun struggled to stay in control when his wolf attempted to push forward, wanting to break through and take control.

 

"Oh? And why did he need your help?" The younger asked politely, not wanting to attract attention from the others.

 

Siwon smiled. "He seemed to look uncomfortable so I was just doing what I can to help."

 

The double meaning in his words made Kyuhyun tense.

 

“Hae?” Kyuhyun calls sweetly, and his mate looks at him with a smile at the tone.

 

Kyuhyun gives him a tight smile. “Why did you need Siwon’s help at the end of the show?”

 

Donghae’s smile falters a little at the question and Kyuhyun’s jaw begins to ache from how much he’s been gritting his teeth lately.

 

“Promise not to be mad,” Donghae carefully starts, and Kyuhyun’s already planning on how to destroy Siwon.

 

“I promise.”

 

“I brought a drink with me and I accidently spilt it on me, and while we were trying to hide it before you could see that I had brought a drink to a musical - because you always hate it when people do that, we missed some of the ending.” Donghae explains in a rush.

 

Siwon softly snorts as Donghae promises not to do it again.

 

Kyuhyun is relieved, but as he turns back to Siwon, he gives the alpha a filthy look.

 

"Don't touch him again," Kyuhyun said quietly.

 

The older male merely smirked.

 

\---

 

"What do you mean he's moving next door to us?!"

 

Donghae crossed his arms, giving his mate a look that had him shifting. "Hyukjae offered him to stay at his place, but he refused, so he's staying in our apartment building instead."

 

"Can't he just...go away?"

 

"Kyuhyun," Donghae called out firmly, eyes sharpening. "Need I put you in your place again?"

 

Biting his bottom lip, Kyuhyun shook his head.

 

"Good. Now behave."

 

Holding back the urge to defy his alpha, Kyuhyun nodded and mumbled when his mate led him out of their apartment. He twitched a bit when he saw Siwon waiting at the elevators, gripping Donghae's hand tightly when they reached the male.

 

"Good morning," Siwon greeted cheerfully.

 

Donghae smiled. "Good morning."

 

He nudged Kyuhyun when the younger didn't say anything, causing him to yelp.

 

Kyuhyun sulked. "Morning."

 

"Hae, are we still on for later to look over the last few things for the restaurant?" Siwon questioned as the three entered the elevator once the doors opened on their floor.

 

Kyuhyun squeezed himself between them, playing innocent when Donghae looks at him as he presses the button for the ground floor.

 

“I feel bad that I’m stealing all of your time,” Donghae says as the lift starts to go down. “You didn’t come back to Korea just to work for me.”

 

“Why don’t I?” Siwon muses and Kyuhyun stares at the male.

 

_Keep calm…_

 

“You want to work as a waiter?” Kyuhyun politely asks.

 

Siwon chuckles as he shakes his head. “I mean, I could do the accounts?”

 

Kyuhyun takes a deep breath as he stares at the lift doors.

 

But because the lift doors are mirrored, he sees the look Siwon gives Donghae over Kyuhyun’s head as Donghae thinks about Siwon’s offer.

 

He shifts slightly, the heel of his shoes digging into the toes of Siwon’s left shoe.

 

As the alpha yelps at the unexpected pain, the lift doors open and Kyuhyun gently leads Donghae out of it.

 

“Remember to pick up dinner tonight,” Kyuhyun reminds Donghae as he distracts him from asking Siwon what was wrong.

 

Donghae nods and Kyuhyun kisses him lightly, his arms wrapping around his mate’s waist as Siwon walks past them.

 

“Kyuhyun…” Donghae begins and Kyuhyun blinks down at him innocently.

 

"See you tonight," Kyuhyun said with a smile.

 

Donghae only shook his head as his mate hurried to get to his classes before they started. Sighing softly, he looked down at his watch and held back a curse upon seeing what time it was, quickly making his way to his restaurant.

 

\---

 

"I thought I told you to be mindful of personal space," Hyukjae scolded when he finally managed to pry Siwon away from Donghae.

 

Siwon blinked at him innocently. "I am!"

 

"Then why the hell do you keep following Hae around?" His friend demanded.

 

The alpha shrugged. "Why does it matter?"

 

"He has a _mate_ ," Hyukjae reminded him.

 

Siwon blinked. "No kidding. And here I thought Kyuhyun was just a good friend who likes to kiss him," he retorted dryly.

 

The older male frowned. "Won, you better not do anything stupid. If you fuck things up..."

 

"I won't, don't worry."

 

"You make it hard not to worry with you following Hae around all the time."

 

Siwon tilted his head. "I'm just trying to get to know him better. What's so wrong about that?"

 

_Kyuhyun’s going to kill you if you keep trying to ‘get to know him’,_ Hyukjae and his wolf mutually say as he glares at the male.

 

“It’s uncomfortable,” he states.

 

Siwon scoffs and goes back to arranging the tables and chairs.

 

Hyukjae follows him and yanks the chair from the male’s hands.

 

“Hyuk,” Siwon warns softly, but his gaze isn’t anything but soft.

 

Hyukjae’s stomach flips at the look.

 

“Just back off a little, yeah?” he pleads.

 

Hyukjae drops the chair the second Siwon moves towards him.

 

“Relax,” Siwon chastises him, but Hyukjae’s lungs still continue to panic as the alpha towers over him.

 

“Promise me you’ll back off,” Hyukjae continues to push, despite how the alpha is making him react.

 

Siwon sighs, and Hyukjae’s stomach drops at the look he sees in his friend’s eyes.

 

Before either can speak, Donghae’s shouting for help from the back.

 

Siwon leaves Hyukjae standing there, heart heavy, as he tries not to rip his hair out in frustration.

 

_Damn it, Siwon._

 

\---

 

Donghae groaned as he massaged the nape of his neck, frowning when he felt a bruise. Wincing in reaction, he pulled his hand away, shaking his head when Siwon gave him a concerned look.

 

The two of them were headed to get food for dinner, only with Siwon agreeing to meet Hyukjae later after the male asked him to.

 

"Is there anything going on between you and Hyuk?" Donghae asked distractedly as the two of them wait for the food to be delivered to them, his eyes focused on his phone.

 

Siwon hummed. "No, we're just friends."

 

"Really?" Donghae paused, eyes flickering to his companion. "Then I appreciate it if you don't scare him or use your dominance over him again."

 

"It was a one-time thing. Don't worry."

 

Snorting softly, Donghae looked back at his phone, seemingly texting someone.

 

"Who are you texting?" Siwon asked curiously.

 

Donghae hummed. "Kyuhyun. He just told me he'd be a little late coming home."

 

"Does that mean you want some company tonight?"

 

"Aren't you hanging with Hyuk?"

 

"He'll understand."

 

Donghae shook his head. "It's fine. I'm taking too much of your time away from him as it is, and you two are closer than we are."

 

"We can be close, too."

 

Donghae puts his phone away and gives Siwon a soft smile. “Let’s not push it too quickly. Two alphas being close in the same group is something abnormal in our world.”

 

Siwon shakes his head in disagreement. “I think that’s a load of bullshit.”

 

Donghae raises an eyebrow in curiosity.

 

“We’re both comfortable with the rules you’ve set, so I don’t see why we have to go slow in becoming good friends.”

 

The food arrives and Donghae moves to pay for it, but Siwon beats him to it.

 

“I’ll get this,” he says before Donghae can even open his mouth.

 

Donghae watches as the other alpha pays for their food, watching the way he speaks and how he carries himself.

 

_You comfortable with this?_ he asks his wolf as Siwon hands him his bag of food.

 

As Siwon smiles and waves for him to leave the shop first, Donghae’s wolf slowly gives its acceptance.

 

“If Hyuk doesn’t mind, then you can come chill in mine for an hour or two,” Donghae offers.

 

Siwon beams at him and nods.

 

“Lead the way.”

 

\---

 

Kyuhyun was still coming down from his high from tonight’s musical as he entered the apartment, so it took him a while to realise something.

 

His apartment stank of Siwon.

 

Holding back a snarl, he ventured deeper into the apartment, seeing his mate on the sofa whilst picking up two bottles of beer.

 

"Kyu," Donghae greeted happily.

 

Kyuhyun wrinkled his nose at smelling alcohol on his mate and walked over to him. "Why does the apartment have Siwon's scent in it?"

 

Eyebrow raising, Donghae made a sound. "He hung out for a little bit, but left before you came home."

 

"How long?"

 

Donghae's eyes sharpened, the look he was giving Kyuhyun making him tremble. "Kyuhyun."

 

"Sorry," Kyuhyun hastily apologized.

 

He heard his mate sigh. "Come on. I haven't eaten dinner yet, so let's get to it. Go shower while I heat everything up."

 

Pouting, Kyuhyun nodded. "You're not going to join me?"

 

"Think of it as your punishment for this time," Donghae told him lightly.

 

His mate frowned at his words, but knew it was a light punishment. If he pushed, then Donghae would get mad and would not hesitate to put him in his place.

 

"Alright..."

 

Satisfied, Donghae gave him a kiss before moving to leave.

 

Watching him, Kyuhyun stilled upon seeing what seemed to be like a bruise on his mate's neck, his mind immediately assuming the worst.

 

_He tried to mark our mate!_ His wolf snarled.

 

Unable to stop it, Kyuhyun’s body was moving.

 

Yanking the alpha back, Kyuhyun pinned him with a hurtful look.

 

“Where did you get that mark from?” he demands as Donghae hisses out a warning for Kyuhyun to let him go.

 

Kyuhyun’s heartbeat is in his ears as he gestures wildly to the back of Donghae’s neck. “Did Siwon give you that?!”

 

Kyuhyun’s on his back before he can blink.

 

Seeing the livid expression on his mate’s face as Donghae pins him to the floor, Kyuhyun whimpers.

 

"What have I told you before?" Donghae hissed out.

 

Kyuhyun trembled at the anger in his mate's tone. "Ha—"

 

"Do not speak."

 

The order caused Kyuhyun to clamp his mouth shut, eyes wide with fear.

 

Donghae breathed out heavily, obviously trying to control his anger. "Go shower. We'll eat. And then we talk. Understand?"

 

When Kyuhyun didn't say anything, his mate growled. "Do you understand?"

 

"Yes," Kyuhyun whimpered.

 

Staring down at him for a long moment to see if Kyuhyun was going to defy him again, Donghae slowly got off of him, pulling Kyuhyun up as well. With a gentle push, he nudged him to the direction of their bedroom before going into the kitchen.

 

Kyuhyun showered for as long as he possibly could, dreading facing Donghae afterwards.

 

True to Donghae’s word, nothing was said about Kyuhyun’s actions as they ate their dinner, though the atmosphere was a little tense.

 

When Donghae began clearing up, Kyuhyun couldn’t take it anymore.

 

“How can you not see what Siwon is doing?” he hurries out and Donghae stills, his back to Kyuhyun.

 

Donghae gently places the plates in the sink. “Haven’t we been through this, Kyuhyun?”

 

Kyuhyun drops his gaze to look at the table, biting his lip to prevent the frustrated tears from coming.

 

Feeling his distress, Donghae comes over and engulfs Kyuhyun into a reassuring hug from behind.

 

“Siwon isn’t doing anything to me,” he whispers in Kyuhyun’s ear.

 

Kyuhyun struggles to find the words that will get Donghae to see what Kyuhyun sees.

 

“Kyu?”

 

Kyuhyun doesn’t want to fight anymore. If Donghae is blind to Siwon, then Kyuhyun’s going to have to find a way to open his mate’s eyes without resulting in bringing his alpha out.

 

“I’m tired,” Kyuhyun says as he moves away from Donghae.

 

Donghae says nothing as he leaves the room, but it pains Kyuhyun to leave his mate confused and worried over him.

 

\---

 

Kyuhyun was in a grumpy mood the next few days.

 

After having woken up without his mate by his side and having no contact with him other than the occasional text, Kyuhyun was, needless to say, annoyed.

 

He knew Donghae was preoccupied with his restaurant since it was finally opening, but it irked him to know that Siwon would be there with him on opening day.

 

Hissing at the thought of the other alpha, Kyuhyun glared down at the script he was holding. Jamming it into his bag, he hurried out of the room and out of his class - where he was rehearsing a few lines with his cast mates and getting more tips from the teacher - and made his way to his mate's restaurant.

 

Already, as he peeked inside, he saw lines of people at the register, making him smile slightly. However, it faded the moment he saw Donghae and Siwon in the corner, talking whilst Siwon had an arm wrapped around Donghae's shoulders.

 

His wolf snarled at the sight of contact, but he forced it to calm down as he made his way inside.

 

Gazing around, he found most of the tables filled with hungry customers before his mate's scent filled his nostrils.

 

"Kyuhyun," Donghae called out to him.

 

Kyuhyun smiled and made his way over to him, ignoring Siwon’s presence.

 

“Didn’t think that tacos were this popular,” Kyuhyun jokes as he looks around.

 

“Good thing that Hae saw an opening in the market,” Siwon comments as he squeezes Kyuhyun’s mate.

 

Donghae rolls his eyes at the comment and breaks the male’s hold on him while Kyuhyun counts to 10 in order to stay calm.

 

“You want to try one?” Donghae asks excitedly, and before he can say yes or no, Kyuhyun is being led towards the kitchen.

 

He could only stay still near the doors as Donghae requests one of the cooks to make a few tacos, eyes widening at the mixture of foods being thrown together.

 

One of the cooks had put some ground meat into one shell, filling it up with cilantro, lettuce, cheese, tomatoes, and other vegetables together. As soon as it was done, Donghae had given it to Kyuhyun, earning a look from his mate.

 

Smiling, Donghae gestured for him to try it.

 

Pursing his lips together, Kyuhyun carefully bit into the taco, amazed by the taste. Somehow, the mixture of the ingredients mixed together well, combining its unique flavors with everything else - even when he did taste the tomatoes and meat the most.

 

Kyuhyun moaned a little at the taste, causing Donghae to have a pleased expression as he watches Kyuhyun enjoy it.

 

Donghae excuses himself to help with the staff at the counter, but Kyuhyun can still feel Siwon standing behind him as he carefully eats the taco.

 

“Have you had one yet?” Kyuhyun asks civilly once he’s finished swallowing his mouthful.

 

Siwon hums distractedly, and Kyuhyun glances to see why.

 

The taco threatens to spoil in his stomach at seeing Siwon watching Donghae.

 

Slipping away, Kyuhyun waves for one of the cooks to come over to him.

 

As he whispers his order to the stunned cooked, Kyuhyun reassures the male that he has a unique palette.

 

Once the taco is made, Kyuhyun hides his grin as he eats his own as he makes his way back to the alpha.

 

“Here you go,” Kyuhyun offers around a mouthful, and Siwon glances down to see the taco.

 

Surprise lights his features as he glances at Kyuhyun.

 

Kyuhyun smiles nicely, his wolf sniggering, as Siwon takes it from him.

 

Studying Kyuhyun for a moment, Siwon picked up the taco and sniffed it. Upon smelling nothing strange, he took a bite.

 

Kyuhyun watched as the alpha carefully ate the food before his eyes widened. He held back a laugh as Siwon dropped the taco and fled to the nearest restroom.

 

"What happened to him?" Donghae wondered as he walked over to his mate.

 

The younger shrugged. "I offered him a taco and he just ran away after taking a bite."

 

"Do you think he got food poisoning?" His mate asked worriedly.

 

Kyuhyun shook his head. "He'll be fine," he assured the older before handing him some of his taco. "Taco?"

 

Humming, Donghae took a bite out of the half-eaten taco as he gave his mate a suspicious glance. At seeing the innocent smile thrown his way, he shook his head.

 

"Behave," he scolded.

 

Kyuhyun smiled wider. "I am behaving."

 

"Try harder to convince me of that next time you try to give Siwon food poisoning. I don't want to have to explain to Hyuk why his friend died."

 

"Hyuk will be fine."

 

Donghae snorted. "Even so; I made everyone promise to be nice to each other, that includes you. So behave or I'll give you another punishment."

 

"Yes, sir."

 

"Good boy," Donghae said teasingly, lightly pinching his cheek. "Go sit down and finish your taco. Do you want anything to drink?"

 

Kyuhyun asks for some water and manages to get a seat at a free table in the middle of the busy restaurant.

 

He smells Siwon before he sees him.

 

“Give my compliments to the chef,” the male whispers mockingly in his ear, shocking Kyuhyun.

 

Before he can round on the male, Siwon’s scent moves away from him, and as Kyuhyun searches the restaurant, he fails to spy the alpha.

 

A foreboding feeling creeps over him, but Kyuhyun crushes it as he forces himself to eat his taco.

 

\---

 

The next day after the grand opening, Donghae orders for them all to come for a celebration drink later that night.

 

It’s Kyuhyun first night off, so he’s looking forward to unwinding with his friends and beloved mate.

 

He and Donghae are the first ones to arrive to club and the rented out booth that Donghae had arranged for the night.

 

Slipping into the booth, Kyuhyun can’t keep his hands off his mate.

 

“You look hot tonight,” he whispers into Donghae’s ear as he presses against his side.

 

Looking at him in amusement, Donghae smirked. "Try to keep your hands to yourself."

 

"How am I supposed to do that with you wearing that?" Kyuhyun asked, eying his mate's attire.

 

It wasn't anything special; just some fitting jeans, a simple black t-shirt with a coat thrown over. But despite it, it was revealing, showing enough skin to warrant attention, yet enough to keep prying eyes away.

 

Donghae laughed softly. "Try to control your libido. The others will be here soon."

 

"Then they can walk in on a show."

 

Eying him, Donghae smirked and Kyuhyun held back a gasp when he felt his mate curl an arm around his waist and tug him closer, teeth nibbling on his ear lobe.

 

"Behave tonight and I'll give you a fitting reward," Donghae promised, his voice deep and husky as he whispered into his mate's ear.

 

A shiver ran down his spine, causing Kyuhyun to press against Donghae more, a quiet whine sounding from the back of his throat as Donghae began to lightly kiss just under his ear.

 

Gripping the front of Donghae’s black shirt, Kyuhyun sucks in his mate’s scent greedily, moaning at the spice to it as Donghae’s wolf releases its bonding scent. A scent that only alphas are capable of producing.

 

It sends Kyuhyun dizzy from need, and Donghae chuckles deeply as Kyuhyun’s body heats up.

 

A awkward cough comes from the front of their booth, and Kyuhyun sags against Donghae as he whispers for Kyuhyun to take deep calming breaths.

 

“Should I give you two a minute?” Sungmin asks as he and Ryeowook avoid looking at them.

 

Donghae puts a tiny bit of breathing space between him and Kyuhyun and tells them to take a seat.

 

Kyuhyun can’t help but snigger as they both sit as far away as they can.

 

Eventually, as Kyuhyun gets a grip over his body, the others arrive and Donghae orders the first round of drinks.

 

He and Donghae are in the middle of the booth, Sungmin and Ryeowook to Kyuhyun’s left, and Hyukjae and Siwon were to Donghae’s right.

 

As the first round comes and goes, Kyuhyun relaxes at seeing no sign of Siwon trying anything with his mate.

 

Sungmin orders the second one, a devious grin exploding on his face as he orders shots.

 

Kyuhyun smiles as Donghae groans against his shoulder.

 

“Two won’t get you bladdered,” he teases his mate, who playfully pinches his arm.

 

Donghae gave his mate a look. "Certainly not enough to make me contemplate whether or not I should take you in this club," he whispered.

 

Kyuhyun shuddered, opening his mouth to say something, but Donghae had already somehow managed to drag Sungmin and Hyukjae onto the dance floor with him.

 

He pouted, watching his mate wink at him from over his shoulder.

 

As the next round of drinks came, Kyuhyun became fixated on watching his mate dance. He always enjoyed the view of Donghae dancing, even though he hated it sometimes whenever he and Hyukjae danced together.

 

Kyuhyun could feel his body heat up at the smirk Donghae sent his way, forcing himself to calm down.

 

"Oh, you're dancing, too?" He heard Ryeowook ask, causing him to look at Siwon who was sliding out of the booth.

 

Siwon nodded. "It won't be any fun just sitting here all night."

 

And with that, he walked off to the dance floor.

 

Kyuhyun couldn’t move as he watched the male leave.

 

Seeing Hyukjae and Sungmin begin to compete, Donghae moved away from them, knowing how competitive those two can get.

 

He kept glancing over his shoulder, purposely rolling his hips as he made eye contact with his mate.

 

Feeling someone come up behind him, Donghae jerked in surprise at Siwon’s scent.

 

Turning so that he could keep the other alpha in his eye line, he snorted at seeing Siwon dancing.

 

“What’s so funny?” Siwon calls over the thumping music.

 

Donghae gestures to the rhythm the male’s body is moving to. “You’re not in sync with the beat!”

 

Siwon gives him a confused look and Donghae takes pity on him.

 

Placing his hand lightly on the male’s waist, he guides Siwon to match the beat.

 

Once he’s sure Siwon’s got it, Donghae lets go and starts to lose himself to the beat.

 

He feels something touch his ass, and Donghae spins to see who is touching him.

 

He and his wolf relax at seeing Siwon and Hyukjae.

 

“What’s up?” Siwon shouts, concerned.

 

Donghae waves it off, but Hyukjae grabs his wrist gently and tugs for him to follow off the dancefloor.

 

“Hyuk?” Donghae questions in concern at seeing the anxious look on his friend’s face.

 

“Siwon was the one who touched you,” the male hurries out, and Donghae just barely catches it over the music.

 

Donghae waits for the male to go on, but he stops there. He frowns. “Is that it?”

 

Hyukjae groans in frustration. “He touched your ass on purpose.”

 

Donghae rolls his eyes and moves to return back to the dancefloor.  

 

Hyukjae stops him, and Donghae’s wolf slips forward as they both call out a warning to the male.

 

“Hae,” the male hesitantly begins, squirming from the warning. “Haven’t you noticed the tension between Siwon and Kyuhyun?”

 

“Kyuhyun’s finding it hard to having another alpha around because he’s afraid of what will happen,” Donghae reassures him.

 

Hyukjae shakes his head, eyes desperate. “No, he’s finding it hard having another man all over _his_ mate.”

 

Confusion was evident on Donghae’s face. “What?”

 

“Oh, come on. You have to have noticed. Siwon’s been clingy to you lately,” Hyukjae tried to tell him, feeling his hope rising at seeing Donghae’s eyebrows furrow. “And those two have done nothing but snark at each other since Siwon came.”

 

Donghae tilted his head. “And why would Siwon even want me?”

 

“You’re a challenge, I don’t know, but he does want you. That’s why Kyuhyun’s so pissed off lately.”

 

“Kyuhyun didn’t put you up to this, did he?” the younger asked, sounding doubtful.

 

Hyukjae let out a soft groan of frustration. “Hae, come on! Think about it. Since when has Kyuhyun and I ever lied to you?”

 

His friend grew quiet at that, knowing Hyukjae spoke the truth. Over the years since he had known his mate and friend, the two have done nothing but tell the truth to him - the most they ever told were little white lies to make him feel better about something.

 

But before he can say anything, Kyuhyun’s scent suddenly spiked up with anger, causing him to hurry over to where his mate was. Upon arriving at the sight, he saw Kyuhyun and Siwon both baring their teeth at each other, the scent of their anger slowly filling up the room.

 

_Donghae_ , he heard his wolf call out to him in warning.

 

Feeling his lips curling back, Donghae snarled, low enough to go unheard by the humans in the club, but just loud enough for his pack and the two fighting to hear him, causing all of them to tense.

 

"Both of you, come with me," Donghae growled out to Siwon and Kyuhyun. "The rest of you can either go home or stay. Sungmin, pay for the drinks."

 

Bowing their heads in submission, they all nodded.

 

Without another word, Donghae led Siwon and Kyuhyun out of the club, not even bothering to pay the two any attention.

 

"Dong—"

 

_"Do not speak."_ The alpha had come out to the surface now, causing Kyuhyun to shut up and Siwon to stiffen.

 

The three made their way home in silence; Kyuhyun and Siwon didn't bother to say anything in fear of angering Donghae even further.

 

As they stepped into the elevator in their apartment building, Donghae stared at the doors in front of them. "Speak."

 

He saw Kyuhyun give Siwon a black look. “He touched you.”

 

His alpha watches the other, ready for the male’s response.

 

Siwon loses the careful mask as he makes eye contact with Kyuhyun and he slightly shrugs his shoulders.

 

Kyuhyun’s anger spikes and Donghae has to restrain him to prevent him from lashing out at the other alpha.

 

“Calm down,” he urges as his wolf rips into Donghae.

 

“I’m his mate!” Kyuhyun snarls, ignoring Donghae as his fury builds.

 

“I know that,” Siwon retorts, which does nothing but send his mate crazier.

 

“Explain yourself,” Donghae snarls out as he rounds on Siwon, and Kyuhyun thankfully doesn’t move from where Donghae had pushed him into the corner.

 

“Explain what?” Siwon asks as the lift arrives to their floor. “I wanted to see what type of alpha you were.”

 

Donghae’s ears start to ring from his wolf’s outraged snarl.

 

Digging deep, Donghae finds the calm he needs to get through the next few minutes, otherwise he’s going to be at Siwon’s neck.

 

“So you were, and have been, challenging me?” Donghae questions calmly as the doors open.

 

"I wouldn't call it that..."

 

Donghae's eyes slowly began to turn gold at the denial, his teeth gritting. "Then what?"

 

"I was wondering if you were the type of alpha who'd be interested in mating with another alpha."

 

Body going still at the admittance, Donghae stared at Siwon in shock.

 

But the shock didn't last long when he heard Kyuhyun snarl, body already moving forward to charge at Siwon.

 

Donghae slammed his palm against his mate's chest, growling at him to force him to remain still. He kept his eyes on Siwon. "Explain."

 

For the first time ever, Donghae sees Siwon’s face turn pink slightly. “We’re always told to avoid being around other alphas, right?”

 

Donghae nods, hand pressing firmer against Kyuhyun’s chest.

 

“But, truthfully, wouldn’t it be amazing for two alpha’s to mate?” Siwon purrs softly, eyes turning a soft gold as he stares at Donghae.

 

Donghae’s hold on Kyuhyun slackens as the other alpha renders him speechless, yet again.

 

“We have higher sex drives, the need to control,” Siwon continues coming closer to Donghae, and Donghae’s floored even more at the scent of Siwon’s arousal. “Just imagine what we could do in the bedroom.”

 

Donghae’s a few seconds too late to stop Kyuhyun.

 

His mate’s scent is sour with the smell of his anger and jealousy, and as he’s shoved against the elevator wall, Donghae is late in stopping what happens next.

 

Kyuhyun rips the front his his black shirt, the material echoing in the small space as he snarls against Donghae’s mouth, forcing him to accept the possessive kiss as he drags his nails down the front of Donghae’s solid chest.

 

“ _Mine_ ,” Kyuhyun and his wolf snarls, nails digging into Donghae’s flesh as he pins his mate with a furious glare.

 

Donghae weakly nods, stunned at seeing this level of possession coming from his usual docile mate.

 

Kyuhyun’s body is vibrating with the need to mark his mate, mark him to show who he belongs to.

 

So he does.

 

He bit Donghae's neck harshly, earning a hiss from his mate. He heard Siwon rush out of the elevator, and it didn't take long for him to follow whilst dragging Donghae with him.

 

"Kyuhyun!"

 

"I'll make damn sure that guy knows who you belong to," Kyuhyun snarled, slamming his mate against the door once they were inside their apartment, pressing against his mate.

 

Donghae could feel Kyuhyun's body heating up, the scent of his anger, jealousy, and arousal beginning to cloud his senses. "Kyuhyun, just hold on—"

 

He hissed when Kyuhyun attacked his neck once more, placing his marks. Feeling his wolf shift, Donghae felt it take over as he changed their positions, pinning Kyuhyun against the door whilst his gold eyes stared into his mate's brown eyes.

 

"You wanna mark me?" Donghae asked teasingly, eyes glowing with amusement. _"Then show me what you can do."_

 

Groaning, Kyuhyun slammed his lips against Donghae's, smelling his mate's wolf release it's bonding scent.

 

The scent immediately wrapped around Kyuhyun, causing his skin to tingle and his body to arch up against Donghae.

 

Humming in satisfaction at the response from him, Donghae attempted to take control of the kiss, to  slow it down, but Kyuhyun wasn’t having none of it.

 

“No,” Kyuhyun whispers wickedly as he holds Donghae’s chin, restraining him.

 

Donghae’s hands travel down, gripping Kyuhyun’s hips and pulling him close. As Donghae ever so gently presses their pelvises against each other, Kyuhyun hums softly and nips at his lips, his other hand moving to grip the tattered ends of Donghae’s shirt together before pushing him back slightly.

 

Donghae follows Kyuhyun’s lead and walks backwards into their apartment, never once breaking their eye contact as he watches Kyuhyun’s brown eyes get darker the longer his wolf continues to release their bonding scent.

 

Kyuhyun shoves him onto their sofa, causing Donghae to bounce slightly, but has a lapful of Kyuhyun a second later.

 

Kyuhyun’s hands thread into his hair, yanking his head back, a twinge of pain sparking at the rough treatment.

 

Donghae moans, he and his wolf loving it.

 

Kyuhyun angles his neck so that he can nuzzle the previous bite marks and Donghae tenses in anticipation.

 

“I should darken these,” Kyuhyun murmurs as his lips brush over a tender spot. “Make them stand out for all to see that you’re taken.”

 

Donghae nods, his lust climbing higher as his mate holds him possessively.

 

He feels Kyuhyun begin to suck and Donghae hisses, his hands flying to grip Kyuhyun’s thighs as Kyuhyun snarls and moans softly while he nips and sucks at his mark.

 

Before Donghae can get used to the delicious bite of pain, Kyuhyun’s shoving off the rest of his tattered shirt, both he and his wolf needing to touch as his lips hurry to cover every inch of skin of his chest.

 

“Do you know how crazy it made me to see him all over you?” Kyuhyun hisses as he begins to leave red marks on Donghae as he drags his nails down Donghae’s pec, just lightly scraping over a budded nipple and to where his heart lay, pulling back so that Donghae can see his expression.

 

Donghae does feel ashamed at seeing the hurt expression, but it’s not his fault he couldn’t see Siwon’s intentions. He just thought the other alpha was trying hard to mix with them and wanted to dispel the myth concerning alphas.

 

To show how sorry he is for not believing his mate, Donghae kisses him softly, cradling his mate close to him, and his wolf pulls back to allow Donghae to do the apologising.

 

The anger that had been lingering in his mate’s scent vanished as Kyuhyun accepted his kiss and the whispered apology.

 

“You’re who I want,” Donghae assures, his hand stroking Kyuhyun’s fringe from out of his eyes as he sees just how much the last few days have affected Kyuhyun.

 

“I’m not sorry for how I acted,” Kyuhyun tells him as his fingers run up and down the male’s chest. “He needs it spelt out to him loud and clear that you’re not interested.”

 

Donghae’s grin turns sly, and Kyuhyun eyes him. “What?”

 

Donghae’s hands slowly travel down to grope his ass. “Why don’t you tell him?”

 

Kyuhyun gives him an aggravated look. “That’s all I’ve been doing!”

 

Donghae squeezes his ass, his eyes returning back to a golden colour as he rolls his hips up to Kyuhyun.

 

As Kyuhyun gasps quietly, hands moving to grip Donghae’s shoulders as he pushes down to meet Donghae, Donghae’s breath warms his ear.

 

“I’m going to take you, right here, and you’re going to scream,” he purrs as his hands began to unbuckle Kyuhyun’s jeans.

 

“You’re going to scream, shout, and moan so that Siwon will know once and for all who I want.”

 

Kyuhyun’s hit with the bonding scent again, and it drags back his dwindling arousal as Donghae pushes him down onto the sofa, his hands moving fast to yank the jeans off him.

 

As Kyuhyun tries to breathe through the wave of desire, he hurries to undress Donghae, hands shaking.

 

As Donghae quickly shakes off his pants, he gives Kyuhyun a quick kiss before running to their bedroom to get the lube.

 

Kyuhyun eyes the living room wall, a smirk growing on his face as he starts to touch himself, not able to contain his eagerness. _You’re not going to escape from this easily._

 

As Donghae slips between his legs, his fingers ready, Kyuhyun stops all thoughts concerning the other alpha and focuses on Donghae.

 

By the time Donghae has him ready, Kyuhyun’s thoughts are scattered with his body needing Donghae.

 

As he sinks down onto Donghae’s length, the content moan is natural as his mate sinks in nice and deep.

 

Gripping his thighs, Donghae waited for Kyuhyun to adjust, smirking when he felt his mate already trying to move, growing impatient.

 

“Relax,” he told him softly, stilling him. “We have all night.”

 

Kyuhyun groaned in frustration, planting his hands on Donghae’s chest as he gazed down at his mate. “Just hurry up and fuck me,” he hissed out, shuddering as the bonding scent continued to grow stronger.

 

Laughing, the alpha smacked Kyuhyun’s ass, earning a startled yelp. “Then what are you waiting for?” he purred. “Get to it.”

 

\---

 

The alpha tried to block out the sounds coming from the other side of the wall, shifting as he heard moans coming from the couple next door. He growled to himself, desperately trying to find his earphones when he heard a particular throaty moan from Donghae. Feeling his body still as a wave of heat washed over him, Siwon let out a groan of frustration.

 

Looking around, he snatched his keys and practically fled from his apartment, feeling the walls start to vibrate at this point. Siwon ignored it the best he can as he hurried over to the elevator, ramming the down button with his thumb with the intent of trying to get the elevator to the floor faster.

 

Once the doors opened, he slipped inside, shuddering as he heard a loud scream come from Donghae’s apartment.

 

Siwon clicked his tongue and pulled out his cell phone, immediately dialing in a number.

 

_“Hello?”_

 

“Hyuk, can I stay over at your place tonight?”

 

A pause. _“Why?”_

 

“I can’t?”

 

_“Did Donghae say you can?”_

 

Siwon gritted his teeth. “He’s...busy.”

 

_“Then no. Deal with it. You’ve brought yourself into this mess; you can get out.”_

 

“Yah!” Siwon cried, only to hear his friend hang up on him. Groaning, he rubbed his face and glared at the closed elevator doors, trying his best to banish the imagination of Donghae climaxing.

 

It didn’t work.

 

\---

 

Walking into the restaurant, Kyuhyun couldn’t get the smug smile off his face as he waved at Donghae’s workers as he headed over to the table that his friends had gotten.

 

All three of them stare at him with wide eyes as he takes a seat.

 

“What?” Kyuhyun asks as he looks around the restaurant.

 

“Y-your neck,” Ryeowook stutters out, and Kyuhyun’s smile widens as he pulls down his collar a little further to show the different shades Donghae’s bite marks had caused on his pale skin.

 

“He mauled you?” Hyukjae chokes out, and Kyuhyun shakes his head, straightening at spying the person who he was looking for.

 

“I mauled him,” he cheerfully states as Donghae fidgets with the collar of his checkered shirt.

 

Donghae sends him a look when he sees that Kyuhyun’s arrived.

 

“Where’s Siwon?” he asks casually, turning to look at his friends.

 

All three shrug.

 

Eventually, they hear a groan, causing all four of them to turn to see Siwon entering the restaurant, his look disheveled. As soon as he saw the group, he stiffened whilst Kyuhyun grinned smugly.

 

“You okay?” Sungmin asked, eying the alpha carefully as Siwon sat on the other side of Hyukjae. “You look as if you’ve had a really bad night.”

 

Siwon made a sound. “The walls kept moving last night,” he remarked.

 

Kyuhyun’s grin turned into a smirk as the other three gave Siwon pitying looks. “That’s what you get.”

 

“You-”

 

“Isn’t it a little too early to start fighting?” Donghae demanded, walking over to them. He sent Siwon a warning look and then sighed as Kyuhyun immediately tugged him close to his side.

 

Siwon gave them a look. “Shouldn’t you be more respectful to your neighbors?”

 

“That was your punishment,” Donghae said simply. “I could have made it a lot worse for you.”

 

“And...for him?” Ryeowook asked, gesturing to Kyuhyun.

 

Kyuhyun simply beamed. “I get to punish Donghae for once.”

 

“And that will be the only time,” Donghae muttered, fixing the collar of his shirt again when Hyukjae gave him a knowing look upon seeing hints of marks on his skin.

 

“You promised me this.” Kyuhyun tuts as he stands up.

 

Donghae’s jaw muscle clenches as Kyuhyun unbuttons the first two buttons on his shirt, revealing the white t-shirt underneath and also his pride and joy.

 

“Much better, “Kyuhyun cheekily says as he flattens the collar down so that it shows his mark on Donghae.

 

“Start counting,” Donghae murmurs under his breath, escaping from them as Kyuhyun rolls his eyes.

 

Turning back to his friends, Kyuhyun gives Siwon a winning smile as the male tracks Donghae leaving.

 

“You shouldn’t have touched what’s mine,” Kyuhyun sang out, grinning widely.

 

Siwon just sent him a glare.

 

Hyukjae shook his head, sighing.

 

And the other two weren’t sure what to do, so they just shifted closer to each other, eyes wide as they struggled to understand what was going on.

 

Needless to say, Siwon didn’t enjoy his ‘initiation’ very much.


End file.
